


Happiness

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Happiness

Finn is wide awake and more in love than ever sitting in a plush hospital chair as Rae’s soft snores filled the room, he smiled looking over at her as he rocked his newborn in his arms. It was strange to see Rae so quiet when hours earlier she was cursing like a sailor who stubbed his toe.  He cradled the newest Nelson trying to fight the happy tears threatening to fall, his eyes softening as he looked on lovingly at his slumbering infant. As he continued to rock his newborn he thought back to the night he and Rae discussed having children.

 

-

_They made it into their house in the wee hours of the morning, they were giggling and kissing all the way to their front door, Finn pressing Rae against the door ravishing her for a good ten minutes before finally entering. They had been out celebrating having just bought their first home, they opted to go out to a pub as they did not trust Chop and his idea of partying, especially after what happened at their engagement party. It was the original gang, though it had grown some throughout the last 10 years, Izzy and Chop married, Chloe was engaged to her longtime boyfriend of 6 years, Matt, and Archie was with Dylan his boyfriend of 8 years._

_Chop had been buying Finn shots all night, though Finn passed most of them to Archie, knowing that he needed to be sober for what the night would bring when he and Rae got home. He and the rest of the lads were chatting animatedly at the bar while the three girls sat chatting at a table. Finn turned around clocking Rae laughing her head tilted back some her boisterous laugh making him grin, she looked over at him with a cheeky smile and winked. She turned playfully smacking Chloe on the arm Finn completely entranced by her as he always was, he turned downing his third shot of the night and slapped the lads on the back making his way to Rae. He crouched down resting his hand on her thigh, she looked over and down at him._

_“Finnley..” she said, smiling, her smile was something else, the first time she smiled at him it made him feel weightless, and he had to hold himself up as his knees threatened to give way. Being not so good with words he could never explain how he felt when she would look at him with that smile, so when she described how she felt when he smiled at her, he understood the effect they had on each other, it was the same, it was like floating, like a warm breeze could blow them off the face of the earth._

_He gently rubbed her thigh leaning in close to her “Wanna get out of here, girl?” he pulled back with a little smirk and lift of his eyebrows._

_She shrugged continuing to smile at him, he mimicked her shrug, and she chuckled and stood up her hand automatically finding its way into his, their fingers lacing together._

_After a short goodbye and cat calling they made their way out of the pub._

_–_

_Finn had Rae out of her dress and bra before they made it up the stairs, she had ripped his shirt off of him somewhere between the landing and the bedroom. When they finally made it to the bed Rae fell gently back on to it as Finn discarded his jeans and boxers, he crawled up the bed placing soft kisses on her legs along the way, when he reached her lips he kissed her slow and deep, their tongues massaging gently against one another as Finn gently cupped her face. He pulled away the feeling of her fingers lightly dancing across his back sending shivers through his body, he kissed her chastely and smoothed her hair away from her face, “Rae..” he said delicately._

_She smiled at him bringing her hand up to smooth over his fringe, “Finnley..” she whispered._

_“Let’s make a baby” he whispered back to her._

_A small gasp escaped her lips clearly taken aback by what he said, he sighed hard and kissed her cheek, thinking that maybe it was too soon, he rested his head on her chest, “Finnley..”_

_He hummed in reply, “Do you really want to?” she asked._

_Her voice sounded so fragile, he looked up at her bringing his hand to gently rest on her cheek, and nodded with a smile and bite of his lip._

_She smiled lifting up placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “Me too..but we have to wait a couple months”_

_He furrowed his brows at her, he looked at her confused for a moment before asking “Why?”_

_She smiled “because Finnley, we already made a baby and if you want to **plan** to make another one.. then we have to wait until after this one comes.” her soft smile breaking into a toothy grin._

_“Y-you’re pregnant..like now..right now?”_

_“Yeah” she sighed happily._

_“I..you..when did you find out?” he asked._

_“This morning, I tried to tell you but you said to wait until tomorrow to have a serious talk.”_

_“I thought you wanted to talk about getting a cat again.” he said with a little laugh._

_“I still want a cat but maybe when the baby is older.” she smiled at him._

_“The baby, our baby, I’m gonna be a dad” he said his voice hitching as his eyes brimmed with tears._

_She smiled gently caressing his face, “You happy?”_

_“I’m gonna be a daddy!” He said loud and proud._

_“I’m fucking ecstatic, I love you, Rae, I fucking love you” he said then kissed her hard._

_He pulled away and rolled off of her, “oh fuck I shouldn’t have been on top of you.” he said worriedly._

_“Finn, its fine” she chuckled at him._

_He scooted down on the bed placing his ear on her soft stomach, Rae petting his hair as he traced out, H-I, I-L-O-V-E Y-O-U, he whispered, “I can’t wait to meet you” then traced out a heart before snuggling back up to Rae his lips finding hers._

_He pulled away, “do you know if it’s boy or girl?”_

_“Too soon to tell” she told him softly._

_–_

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by the small cry of his daughter, “shush it’s okay, daddy’s here” he cooed.

“I think she’s hungry”

He looked up at Rae who was sitting up some a soft smile playing on her lips.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked as he rocked his daughter.

“Long enough to know you are a goner” she chuckled, she reached out her arms motioning for them to come over.

Finn got up and walked the short distance to Rae who had scooted over in the bed wincing slightly as she did, Finn gently place their daughter in Rae’s arms then laid next to them draping one arm over Rae’s shoulders as he brought his legs up on the bed.

Rae placed a soft kiss on her temple, “Have you settled on a name?” Finn asked.

“Yeah..” Rae said happily.

“Lilah May Nelson” Rae said happily.

Finn’s eyes brimmed with tears once more, “after Nan?”

Rae let a tear fall and nodded, “and my pet name for you?” he chuckled.

She smiled, “I thought it went well together.”

Finn laughed, “it’s perfect, I love you May” Finn touched his forehead to Rae’s, “I love you, Finn”

“And I love you, Lilah May” Finn cooed as he lightly rubbed his daughters tummy.

She started to squirm and cry, “I need to feed her” Rae said softly, she un-did her hospital gown at the shoulder and brought Lilah closer to her breast who latched on quickly.

“See, just hungry” Rae said.

The new parents sat in silence for a few moments watching their daughter.

 “It fizzes like cherry cola..” Finn said softly, he smiled looking up at Rae.

“..and tingles like kisses on my neck..” Rae replied, sighing happily gazing at Finn.


End file.
